Family Reunion
by Ronwixziv Barreiro
Summary: This is a light comedy originally submitted as a challange on . Nobody has died, Naraku is no threat. This is meant to be the "Inu Youkai Version" of Media's Family Reunion. I hope you will enjoy!


**FAMILY REUNION**

**Response To Challenge**

**The day began like any other. There was a beautiful sunrise, followed by singing birds, as floral scents made their way through the palace walls.**

**Breakfast was at its conclusion and The Lord and Lady of the Western Lands were finishing their morning tea. Servants had begun to scurry about getting the south wing of the palace grounds ready for the pending arrival of guests.**

**Lord Taisho sat quietly as if in deep concentration, not focusing upon anything in particular.**

**Lady Midori stirred the remains of her tea with a finely manicured claw before addressing her husband.**

"**Lord Husband, she started coldly, "Please tell me again, exactly who came up with **_**this**_** brilliant idea?" **

**Lord Taisho mad no effort to acknowledge the question but rose from his place and headed toward the door leading outside. "They are our sons, and they have every right to be here." **

" **Only **_**one **_**child is mine!" She hissed. And I cannot even enjoy **_**his **_**company without him bringing that … **_**thing**_** with him." **

**Lord Taisho cut any further remarks off with a cold look thrown over his shoulder. "**_**Both **_**sons are **_**mine**_**. **

**They **_**and their families**_** are welcome here." **

"**But why do **_**I **_**have to be here?"**

"**Because, like it or not, they are family. And, as Lady of this castle, you are **_**required **_**to do so." Lord Taisho then turned to face his wife. "I expect for you to be on your best behavior."**

"**Will **_**she**_** be there?"**

"**Inuyasha is**_** her**_** son. Yes, she will be there."**

"**I guarantee nothing then." Midori said flatly as she thumped her tea cup to the table.**

**Lord Taisho's eyes narrowed as he spoke with a low threatening growl to his voice. "Oh you **_**will **_**behave yourself wife. Remember, I have done well by you. You have a fine castle, servants, and more wealth than you know what to do with. I cannot help it if I do not love you." **

**Lord Taisho's features softened slightly. "At least stay long enough to visit with **_**your **_**son." The Lady of the West bowed her head in acknowledgement slightly disgusted.**

**Suddenly, a loud gong could be heard. **

"**We have visitors wife." Let us go greet them."**

**Midori rose from her seat and trudged dutifully behind her husband.**

**Lord Taisho opened the screen that lead to the gardens of the southern wing to see Sesshomaru lightly touching down from his mokomoko. Jaken, who was clinging for dear life from behind, fell to the ground with a thud. Jumping up quickly, he corrected his posture, and bowed deeply. "Greetings my lord and lady!" Lord Taisho acknowledged Jaken's greeting with a quick nod before focusing his attention on his son.**

"**Sesshomaru!" Taisho's voice boomed. "Welcome son!" **

**At the sight of **_**her**_** son, Lady Midori's voice lifted with greetings. " Sesshomaru my son!" She smiled broadly. **

**While Sesshomaru was bowing respectfully to his parents, no one seemed to notice as Ah-Un landed. Lord Taisho looked up for a moment to see Rin seated upon the great dragon.**

"**Rin beloved daughter!" The great inuyoukai leapt gracefully into the air to land at her side in an instant, grinning broadly. "How are you dear one?" **

**Lord Taisho was about to grab Rin off of Ah-Un without thought when he had noticed her condition. She was great with child. **

"**So, my son has been busy!" He roared laughing. And, with great care, he lifted Rin off of the dragon's back and set her gently on the ground. **

**Rin smiled warmly. "Good day to you father of my heart." **

**Sesshomaru's attention did not leave his mother. **

"**I trust you are well?" he inquired with typical youkai coolness. Lady Midori was momentarily amused at her son's seeming lack of concern over his wife. Flicking a finger in the general direction she queried "Are you not concerned for… what's its name again?" she said rolling her eyes.**

"_**Her **_**name is Rin mother. You know that. And as for concern, you **_**know**_** that father won't let me within five feet until he is done fawning over her." Sesshomaru then cast a brief look in Rin's direction. Sure enough, she had Lord Taisho thoroughly enthralled. Content with that confirmation, he returned his gaze to his mother.**

"**You should come to visit your mother more often son." Lady Midori stated with some distain. "It might surprise you to know that I actually **_**miss **_**your company."**

"**My wife is not welcome in your home mother. As long as **_**she **_**is not welcome,**_** I **_**am not welcome." With that, Sesshomaru turned on his heels to see to Rin.**

**Lord Taisho, noticing his son's approach, broke into more booming laughter. Sesshomaru quirked an eye at his father. **

"**Don't give me that look son, I'm **_**finally**_** going to be a grandfather! And here I was wondering if you were shooting blanks all this time!" **

**Sesshomaru grimaced as his father quickly had him in a head lock, furiously rubbing at his head as if removing a stain there. Rin hid her giggles behind her kimono sleeve.**

**Lady Midori came closer to the group. Noticing Rin, she casually remarked, "So you are with child. When your time draws near, I will send **_**proper**_** handmaidens to attend to you." Rin bowed as deeply as she could. **

" **Thank you Honored Mother but that wont be necessary. Jinenji- san will be aiding in my delivery." **

**Lady Midori was barely able to contain her disgust. "A hanyou delivering a hanyou - how fitting she hissed." Rin bowed her head as Lord Taisho shot a warning look to Lady Midori. **

"**Pay no attention to my wife Rin. Sometimes I do believe that it takes her brain a moment longer to catch up with her mouth." Rin tried to hide her hurt. Looking to Lord Taisho, she said softly "He **_**is **_**a skilled physician."**

**Smiling broadly, the great taiyoukai put his arm around Rin's shoulder as he guided her to a shaded area. "I trust the judgment of my grandchild's parents. Now come. You need shade, a seat, and some food! I want my grandson pudgy!"**

"**Grandson?"****Rin giggled. **

**Looking into the demon lord's eyes, she saw nothing but pride and paternal love for her. Smiling warmly, she allowed herself to be led to the shade of a tree near by.**

"**Don't mind the wife." he whispered, "I think she still gets her "monthly" and can be **_**such **_**a bitch!"**

**Rin could not help but laugh.**

**A gong sounded again.**

"**More Guests!" Lord Taisho bellowed before straitening himself to sniff the air. "This guest I will see to **_**personally**_**. I won't be long. Having spoken, he transformed his youkai into a ball of light and was gone in a flash.**

**Lady Midori sighed heavily. "Such a hasty exit can mean only one thing. Lady Izayoi has arrived."**

**Sesshomaru's attentions turned briefly to his mother.**

**Lady Midori's countenance had gone from tolerable at best to downright disgusted. "I will **_**never **_**understand what he sees in that **_**creature**_**." she hissed under her breath through clenched teeth. **

**Before Sesshomaru could pass a remark, his father returned beaming broadly with pride as a tall graceful woman with dark brown hair demurely pinned up, walked at his side. She was wearing a lovely multi colored kimono of various shades of green and red, and she was absolutely beautiful. **

**It was almost amusing watching how well Lady Izayoi was able to keep pace with him Sesshomaru thought. Lord Taisho called to his son. "You remember the Lady Izayoi?"**

"**I do father." Sesshomaru turned to bow.**

"**Don't you **_**dare**_** bow to that wench! His mother growled low enough for youkai ears to hear as she forced a fake smile to the human.**

**Sesshomaru ignored his mother and bowed. "Good day to you Lady." Izayoi bowed in acknowledgement. "And to you my Lord." Smiling warmly, she looked over to Rin. "I see I'm to be a grandmother. Do you mind if I speak with your wife?" Sesshomaru gestured his hand in Rin's direction. Isayoi bowed again before heading to Rin. "Thank you Lord."**

"_**She's **_**to be a grandmother! Of all the nerve!" hissed Lady Midori through tightly clenched fangs. Neither Lord Taisho nor Sesshomaru acknowledged the remark.**

**When Lady Izayoi was out of human ear shot, Sesshomaru gave a small smile. "She is quite a woman father." Lady Midori fought to stop the deadly poisons that were forming at her claws. "She needs to be a dead woman." She growled as her claws to bear in spite of her efforts to stop. **

**Lord Taisho turned to his wife with eyes that glowed red. "I will **_**not **_**warn you again wife!" he growled. The Lady quieted down and subdued her poisons bowing her head in submission. **

**She was no fool. She had seen her husband's wrath on rare occasion. But, she knew he could be vicious. **

"**I will visit with the ladies. **_**You **_**would do well to see to the servants and the preparations."**

**And with that, the great taiyoukai tuned his attentions to the two human women chatting underneath a tree. **

**Lady Midori turned a beaten look to Sesshomaru. **

"**Well, have you nothing sarcastic to add?" she said with defeated disgust.**

"**Actually I do mother." Sesshomaru said with a slight smile. "How does it feel?" Visibly puzzled by both the question and the smile on his face, Lady Midori asked. "Feel about what my son?" Sesshomaru smiled broadly now. "How does it feel to be so totally **_**unloved**_** by everyone?" Especially when it is not necessary for you to be so." Lady Midori's jaw dropped.**

**The Lady of the Western Lands was too shocked to answer. As Sesshomaru turned on his heels in the direction of the tree, he gave his mother one final comment. "Bewilderment suits you mother."**

**Lady Midori had been done in by both human **_**and**_** youkai this day. She stood quietly tamping down her disgust and indignation.**

"**At least I have control of my servants." She thought. And, With a snap of long and deadly fingers, attendants appeared from what seemed like nowhere.**

"**Prepare a banquet table by the tree." she ordered. "I'll be hanged if I cannot get through **_**this **_**day without some shard of dignity intact." Servants wordlessly went to task setting out a long table graced with fine white linen.**

**The gong sounded for a third time.**

"**I think I'm going to be sick." Midori grumbled underneath her breath. "It is bad enough that I must endure the presence of two humans this day, it will be a task to manage dealing with **_**three.**_

**A large shadow descended from above and loud voices could be heard.**

"**Hey everybody!! Hey! Is anyone down there?? Came the enthusiastic cry. **

"**Lord its Inuyasha." Groaned Lady Midori as she raised her hand to her head.**

**Inuyasha, in an effort not to be outdone by his more "demonic" relatives, had hired Miroko's raccoon demon servant Hachie as transport for the day. Hachie had expanded his body in order to transport Inuyasha and his family members to the Palace of the Clouds in "proper" demon fashion. **

**Lady Midori noticed that something was very wrong. **

**Normally Hachie's form was not so big for **_**two**_** bodies to transport. She looked up squinting against the sunlight and groaned deeply a second time.**

"**By the gods - they're **_**not **_**alone!"**

**Kagome had brought **_**her **_**family with her. Near as could be made out, there were ****three more humans in tow. But **_**how? **_**I thought that with the exception of Inuyasha, she was the **_**only **_**one with the ability to transport through the Bone Eaters well.**

"**Hi Dad! Inuyasha yelled. We'll be down in a minute!" **

**Lord Taisho looked to the sky. "What say I meet you half way!" Without further words the demon lord had half transformed his youkai so that his torso remained human while his legs seemed to no longer exist. He was in the sky in an instant.**

**Quirking an eyebrow, he looked upon Hachi's passengers. **

**Kagome smiled brightly. "Hi Lord Taisho! I hope you don't mind, but my mother and brother and grandfather wanted to come along."**

**Taisho regarded over the humans. Considering where they were, They all looked enthralled but not afraid. The Demon smiled broadly. "If they are a part of you, then they are a part of me as well! Welcome to you all! **

**Lord Taisho noticed a rather large parcel in the midst of the group. "Please tell me you didn't go through the trouble of bringing anything!"**

**Kagome's mother spoke up. "I figured it was the least I could do Sir. After all, I do no believe that you were expecting us." The demon lord smiled warmly at the woman.**

"**It was not necessary, but your consideration is noted and appreciated." **

"**I'll introduce everyone once we've landed." Kagome chirped happily. And with those words Hachie, and Lord Taisho touched down.**

**Inuyasha helped Kagome and her family to the ground then grabbed at the large parcel.**

**Hachie "poofed" into his raccoon form and bowed to the demon lord. Then to Inuyasha. "I will return come evening. Is that acceptable Lord Inuyasha?" Inuyasha scratched his head. Looking to Kagome, he asked, "Early evening will be ok to leave right?"**

"**I believe so Hun, I don't want to wear out grandpa."**

**An old man dressed in priests robes ambled his way between Kagome and Lord Taisho smiling broadly. **

"**Are you kidding? You'll have to tear me away from this place!" The old man then turned in the direction of the ladies. He licked his hands and slicked his thinning hair back. "Heh, I may **_**never **_**want to leave!"**

"**Grandpa!" Kagome chided. Inuyasha trotted to the table with the afore mentioned parcel slung over his shoulder. "Just wait until you all taste Mother Higurashi's cooking. You're in for a real treat!"**

**Hachie bowed again, then transformed for flight and was gone.**

**Kagome gathered her family together as Lord Taisho looked on. **

"**I do believe that introductions are in order." she said happily. **

"**Let me first introduce my grandfather. Kagome started. Lord Taisho laughed heartily looking at the old man. "This young pup is your**_** grandfather?**_

**Grandfather Higurashi beamed. "Did **_**this **_**young man just call me a 'pup'?" Taisho approached the old man and placed his hand on his shoulder. **

"**I did indeed!" **

**Grandfather heartily patted Lord Taisho on the shoulder in turn. "This one I like Kagome! Respectful to his elders he is!"**

"**Sorry to disappoint you grandpa, Kagome started, but Lord Taisho is … The demon lord held up an index finger to halt Kagome's next words. **

"**This one is humbled by your presence honored senior." Taisho bowed and then gave a quick wink to Kagome and she understood. **

**Grandpa would **_**never **_**be able to comprehend the **_**hundreds **_**of years Taisho has lived. Even though, to immediate appearances, he looks like a man of no more than thirty. **

"**Now, if you'll kindly excuse me, stated Grandpa, I'll go introduce myself to the fair maidens sitting by the tree." Turning an eye to Lord Taisho, Grandfather remarked, "Excuse me son, Watch and see how an old man operates!"**

**Grandfather then cracked his knuckles, and headed to the ladies waving heartily. Lord Taisho stepped away to allow the old man a clear path. **

"**Sorry about grandfather." Kagome said apologetically.**

**Taisho laughed and gave a mischievous look. "Does he even **_**remember**_** what to do with a woman?"**

"**He thinks he does, bless his heart." came the loving reply from the woman coming up from behind Kagome.**

"**This is my mother." Kagome said with pride. **

**A very pleasant looking woman dressed in a 'modern' skirt and short sleeved blouse approached the demon lord.**

**Lord Taisho found her attire amusing but said nothing.**

**Kagome's mother bowed to the taiyoukai.**

"**It is an honor to met you Sir." My name is Suzuku Higurashi. But to those here, I am simply called "Mother".**

**The demon lord bowed deeply before speaking. "Then here, you shall be called 'Honored Mother'.**

"**I thought **_**I **_**was the Honored Mother of this house!" came a voice from behind Lord Taisho. No one had noticed Lady Midori approach. All turned in her direction. Before Taisho could speak, Lady Midori had breezed past to regard the other woman.**

**Recognizing a 'motherly challenge', Kagome's mother stood tall before the female taiyoukai.**

"**I have no doubt that you are mother of **_**this **_**house, but you are **_**not**_** mother of mine." Politely gesturing to kagome and company she continued. "The others with me are. But, I do greet you and thank you for your hospitality." And with those words, Lady Midori was given the **_**slightest**_** of bows.**

**Taisho just barely contained his laughter! Midori was not going to be out done though. She slowly circled Suzuku regarding her clothing. "You are dressed most strangely. Are you comfortable exposing so much of your body?"**

**Suzuku smiled. "This is common attire where I come from."**

"**Ah yes, you and your daughter come from a different space in time correct?" Midori's tone was slightly sarcastic.**

"**Indeed we do." Suzuku smiled as she in turn her head regarding Lady Midori's attire. "I'd like to think that we have grown above the preconceived notions of rolls in the home. I love my husband and he loves me. But, he is not master any more than I am servant. I have taught my daughter to honor her husband, but also honor herself and her independence." Suzuku then smiled and went to place her hand upon Kagome's shoulder.**

"**So tell me, Midori continued, How is it that you are able to come here this day?"**

"**We owe **_**that **_**discovery to my father - I mean, Kagome's grandfather. He had wondered if their combined aura's would "mask" the fact that we were with them. We tried it on the family cat first - And it worked. **

"**Then grandfather insisted to try next." Kagome chimed in. "And it worked! He was the first to meet Lady Kaede and, just between us, I think they may have a little '**_**thing'**_** going on!"**

**Kagome went and hugged at her mother's side. "We decided to try with all three just today." **

"**If it didn't work, We'd have just settled on a picnic at home. Suzuku concluded with a smile.**

"**Your home is very beautiful." Suzuko said with a smile. In fact, you **_**all **_**are quite beautiful."**

**Lady Midori snapped a look to her husband. "Well, at least **_**this **_**human shows signs of good taste!"**

**Allowing a small smile to the human she was about to take her leave to see to the further preparations when Suzuku quipped, "And may I ask **_**you **_**good woman, How are **_**you**_** able to contend with the many layers of fabric to that Kimono. **

**As beautiful as it is, it must **_**surly **_**be of a considerable weight."**

**Midori stood tall and gave a condescending look. "It comes with the responsibility of being Lady of this house." And with that, Midori shifted her shoulders and twitched her head slightly with an air of authority.**

**Suzuku smiled broadly.**

"**Big is the head that wears the crown I guess."**

**Kagome turned to face her mother.**

"**No mother, Kagome corrected, the quote is 'HEAVY is the head that wears the crown.'"**

"**I know what I said Kagome." Suzuku smiled.**

**The Lady of the West momentarily smiled uncomfortably before she had finally understood that she had been insulted.**

**Understanding the insult given if not the quote, Lord Taisho stepped between the two women to change the subject. **

"**And who is the young man standing behind you?" He questioned quickly.**

"**Sota! Be more respectful to our hosts!" chided Suzuku.**

**This is my youngest son Sota." **

**A gangly boy of about sixteen seemed to appear from behind.**

"**Good day everyone." a deep and nervous bow was given as he stayed close to his mother and sister.**

"**We wont bite son, after all, we're **_**family!**_**" Lord Taisho smiled.**

"**I know that Sir." The boy said with a smile as he eased from behind the protection of his mother and sister. "Its just that sometimes I can't help but wonder how it is that **_**our **_**family can be so fortunate."**

"**Fortunate?" Taisho quirked an eye at the lad.**

"**Yes Sir. We travel time, have demons for relatives, we fly and that's just the tip of it! I'm glad and honored Sir, that's all there is." The boy then smiled broadly.**

**Taisho smiled back. "And we are happy to have you."**

**Inuyasha unceremoniously trudged over.**

"**And now if we're all done with the 'warm and fuzzes,' Lets eat! Sota! Did you bring the silver 'music box'?**

"**I sure did Inuyasha! "I'll go get it!" Sota then ran to the table where the ladies and grandfather were still sitting and chatting. He then took another package with some size to it out of the larger one.**

**Everyone turned and headed to the table. It was elegantly set with many wonderful foods and delicacies. **

**Kagome's mother looked on appreciatively. "What a lovely display! You do have enough for all.**

"**Indeed. Lady Midori said a bit too sharply. "There was no real need for you to bring **_**whatever**_** it is you have." Midori gave a sly look to Suzuhu as she casually turned her wrist on the word 'whatever'. **

"**To have brought nothing, would have been disgraceful." Suzuku said firmly.**

"**With all that is here, Midori continued, who will eat what **_**you **_**brought? Midori emphasized **_**you.**_

"**Inuyasha then spoke right up. "I'll **_**gladly **_**eat what you are too stupid to try! More for me!"**

"**Lord husband, Midori snapped, Are you going to let your son address me like that?"**

"**Wife, if anyone has been rude so far, it is you." **

**Turning to Suzuku, the demon lord took her hand and kissed it. "I would be honored to sample your cooking milady. Seeing as **_**my **_**wife has no experience at all in this area."**

**Taisho shot another 'warning glare' at his wife.**

"**Tell me, What did you bring?"**

**Suzuku stepped up to the parcel and began her list.**

"**I've brought smoked eel, rice balls, pickles, fish, some ice cream, cake, soda, salad and snacks." **

**Inuyasha spoke up quickly. "Don't tell me you forgot about my favorite!" **

"**No, I did not" laughed Suzuku, "there is **_**plenty **_**of fried chicken!"**

**Lord Taisho looked inquisitively at the parcels now covering one third of the table. "Excuse me Milady, but exactly **_**what **_**is this 'fried chicken'?**

**Inuyasha laughed heartily. "You mean to say that for all of the cooks you have, you have **_**never **_**had fried chicken?" Taisho almost looked uncomfortable. There were **_**plenty of 'human foods' **_**he knew nothing of, this was just another one.**

**Inuyasha grabbed at a large wicker basket among the foodstuff. Smiling broadly, he opened the lid to the container. "Here Dad, You've just **_**got to**_** try a piece!"**

**Lord Taisho peeked in. Lady Midori slipped in beside him, her curiosity getting the better of her.**

**Both inuyokai sniffed at the contents. **

"**Please forgive me Milady, Taisho started, it **_**smells**_** pleasant enough But… **

**It **_**looks **_**like dragon poo! shouted Midori. Taisho was so embarrassed by his wife's outburst, he could only stare at her with disgust.**

**Inuyasha just laughed. "Don't knock it until you've tried it!" And, having made the statement, he grabbed at a chicken breast and popped the whole thing in his mouth, chewing heartily.**

**Everyone looked to Lord Taisho. "So be it then son."**

**The taiyoukai tentatively picked up a chicken leg and popped the whole thing into his mouth chewing slowly.**

**The demon lord's expressions changed for the better with each bite until he shouted "This is good!"**

**He then grabbed another piece and said in between chewing, "Lady Higurashi, **_**please**_** teach my chef how to prepare this before you leave!" Midori, made a face, but was not going to be outdone. She picked up a wing, and popped it in her mouth and began to chew.**

"**It **_**is**_** good." She said dryly.**

**Suzuku stepped close to Kagome and whispered, "Do you think we should tell them that they're not supposed to eat the bones?"**

**Kagome just laughed "Maybe later."**

"**Inuyasna! Shouted Sota from the edge of the table, I found the 'boom box'!**

"**Great! Shouted Inuyasha. Now we can get this party rolling! Did you bring my favorite music?"**

"**You know I did!' exclaimed the boy happily.**

**Kagome winced. "Sota? **_**please tell me**_** - you did not bring **_**that**_** tune with you - Did you?"**

"**Why not Sis? You know how happy it makes him.**

**Taisho and Midori both looked confused. Sota set the 'boom box' on the table and started rummaging for the appropriate CD. "Here it is!" Sota fed the CD into the machine, and the music came thundering for all to hear!**

"**Come Inuyasha shouted above the noise, "I will teach you all the 'Slide of Electricity!'"**

"**Oh God." Kagome groaned as she slapped the palms of her hands to her face.**

"**Inuyasha and Sota both found a clear patch of grass and started gyrating and wobbling in sync.**

"**Come on Kagome! You know its no fun unless we have a crowd doing it! Inuyasha shouted.**

"**Be right there hun! Just give me a moment ok?"**

**Kagome winced. And, from the corner of her eye she could see the astonishment in the faces of the two taiyoukai. **

**Midori stood close to the demon lord.**

"**Husband, whispered Midori, Exactly **_**what**_** is 'electric'"?**

"**I have no idea wife." Came the flat response. "Wife, exactly what is 'Boogie woogie woogie woogie'?**

**Midori had no answer.**

**Kagome stepped up to the visibly confused pair.**

"**let me explain, offered Kagome. "its the name of a dance we do occasionally when family get together. It is meant to be light hearted and playful because there will always be at least **_**one **_**relative that is destined to mess the whole thing up!**

"**So this is a dance of failure?" Queried Taisho. **

**No, Kagome said thoughtfully, "Its more of a dance of family. When all work together, it's a wonderful thing to behold. But should one member fall, we should all laugh, show support, offer assistance and continue on."**

**Everyone seemed to be enjoying the music. Even the servants were guilty of stepping in time as they went about the task of filling glasses and bringing out even more food.**

**Lord Taisho started to bop his head to the music also.**

"**I must admit, the beat is most**_** addictive."**_

**The demon lord remarked.**

**Kagome then lightly smacked at her forehead. "Oh! I'd almost forgotten, I had brought something special **_**just for Rin.**_** Kagome's mother chuckled. "I'd almost forgotten myself." And with that, both headed to the table and the other guests.**

**Midori observed her husband's 'bopping' to the music and had decided that she had had quite enough of this "family effort".**

"**Husband, I am **_**done **_**with this! She hissed. Taisho looked annoyed. "I have been pleasant. I have been gracious. But **_**now**_** I'm finished! I will not be rude, but I have no intention of remaining."**

"**Very well wife, I thank you for your indulgence so far." Taisho said with a hint of irritation.**

**The Lady of The West then turned on her heels to bid good bye to her "guests". She had gotten about half the way to the table, when she found herself being swept off of her feet and flung bodily into the air.**

"**Its Electric! Shouted Inuyasha as he caught her before she hit the ground. **

**Lord Taisho could not hold in his laughter! The Lady of The West had been caught unawares and made to look quite foolish. Everyone roared with laughter!**

**Lady Midori was enraged! She tried to shove her way out of Inuyasha's hold only to unceremoniously dump herself to the ground bringing on another round of laughter. Even the servants hid behind the trees so as not to be caught laughing heartily.**

**Lady Midori got herself up, dusted off and stormed off to the guests sitting leisurely around the table. Sota turned off the music.**

"**Go ahead and laugh the lot of you! There is **_**nothing **_**funny here!"**

"**That would all depend on your vantage point young lady." Grandpa Higurashi said as he continued laughing as he pointed to her kimono. **

"**What are you going on about old man?" Midori growled. "Look at your thigh sweetie!." Retorted Grandpa with a chuckle.**

**Midori looked down. **

**To her grief and embarrassment, her right thigh had been exposed. Apparently Inyuyasha had caught her poorly, and had accidentally ripped a good sized hole in her kimono. **

"**Honestly, started Inuyasna, I didn't mean any… But before he could finish, Lady Midori's eyes went red.**

"**I have had **_**quite enough**_** of this whole affair! She roared. I will take my leave of the lot of you wretched, filthy …**

**Before she could finish her sentence, before Lord Taisho could silence any insult, a most**_** pleasant**_** fragrance caught the Lady's nose.**

**Looking to Rin, she noticed that she held a small tin from which the pleasant smell was coming from. "What do you have there Rin?" She demanded.**

**Suzuku spoke up. It is something I made **_**special for Rin**_**. It always made **_**me **_**feel better when I was with child. **

**In an instant, the female youkai was upon the pregnant woman. Rin had a piece of foodstuff in her hand when Lady Midori snatched the tin and its contents away from her.**

"**I will take **_**this**_** as small payment for having endured the wretched lot of you!" With that, she unceremoniously transformed into an orb of light, and was gone before anyone could pass comment.**

**Lord Taisho was about to apologize for his wife when he noticed both Sesshomaru **_**and **_**Inuyasha start to chuckle.**

**Kagome cut a look to both and put her hand on her hip.**

"**You need to go and **_**warn **_**her you know!" At these words Sesshomaru and Inuyasha laughed even harder.**

**Kagome stomped her foot in irritation. "Its **_**not **_**funny!"**

**Lord Taisho looked to Kagome with concern. Had his wife been poisoned? Was she warning him? Did he really **_**want **_**to save her?**

"**Kagome, please explain." he said with some concern.**

"**Well Sir, its like this" Kagome started, "Just as there are demon foods not meant for humans, there are **_**human **_**foods not meant for demons."**

"**Nonsense! Barked Taisho. There is **_**no **_**human food out there that has any adverse affect on a demon! **

"**Oh really?" Noted Grandpa Higurashi with a snort. **

"**I seem to remember a certain young man who could **_**not **_**hold his **_**ginger ale**_**! He then quirked a smile and looked to Sesshomaru.**

**Sesshomaru looked on emotionless. "I remember no such thing." **

**Now it was Kagome's turn to laugh.**

"**Oh I remember now! It was when we came to visit with Kaede. You had brought Rin to visit with us and we had brought snacks from our time. **

"**Yhuup snickered Grandpa, I remember giving the pup **_**one glass**_** of ginger ale, and he near about lost is mind!" **

**Kagome started to laugh. "Yeah! He transformed into his true form and howled and rolled about in the rice fields! **

**When the effects were starting to wear off and he transformed to his human form, his eyes were still red and he kept mumbling something about "Scooby-Do where are you!"**

**He kept on howling, then he grabbed Rin and made off to the forest!**

"**That may well be why you're about to become a grandfather **_**now **_**Taisho my boy!" Grandpa laughed heartily. Sesshomaru just stood in mortified horror as another round of laughter ensued.**

**While Lord Taisho was indeed enjoying the look on his son's face, it did **_**not **_**tell him exactly what the pending problem was. Kagome seeing the demon lord's obvious concern, went to explain.**

"**You see Sir, You are a DOG demon. Rin was given brownies. Taisho still looked confused. Brownies are made of chocolate. Dogs **_**cannot **_**eat chocolate. It will make them sick."**

**Inuyasha chimed in. "Me and Sesshomaru **_**already **_**had the experience! Don't worry, she has not been poisoned.**

"**But she's going to swear that she had been!" Roared Sesshomaru laughing now that he could not hide his amusement any longer. **

**Taisho began to chuckle. "When will you know if she has partaken of this 'brownie'?**

"**Wait for it!" Laughed Inuyasna.**

"**Wait for it!" Laughed Sesshomaru.**

**Everyone took up the chant. "Wait for it!"**

**And, sure enough, from the distance **_**everyone**_** could hear that distinct nerve wrenching sound of something rather large, tossing their cookies!"**

"**And there she goes!" shouted Inuyasha. The whole company rang with laughter!**

**Kagome placed her hand on the demon lord's shoulder.**

"**She should be fine in a few hours." She whispered softly.**

**Taisho roared with laughter. "Indeed it is a fitting end for her!"**

"**Sota!" he roared with good nature, Please, make the box make music! You and Inuyasha must teach us **_**all **_**of this 'glide of electricity'!. And with those words, all who were able, got up and awaited instruction from Sota and Inuyasha.**

**Tomorrow, Lord Taisho thought, he will be made to pay for his wife's embarrassment - and not mind one bit. But for now, human and demon alike, would eat, and joke, and learn how to 'party down'.**

**THE END?**


End file.
